War in Your Bedroom
by jossie-geller
Summary: Emily and Hanna find themselves together in the shower. One-shot. Easily the kinkiest thing I've ever written.


A/N: Okay... so maybe it's weird that I would think of this while they were in the creepy hotel... But whatever. This is easily the kinkiest one-shot I've written.

Please review, even if it's constructive criticism. I only see how many times my stories are looked at. And that doesn't necessarily mean you enjoy it.

Hanna's eyes roam my frame and I feel a pool of warmth flood my stomach. When her eyes rest on my chest my heart starts to race. I manage to look away. When I look back she's still staring. She bites her lip and starts to slowly get up from the bed.

"I'm going to get a shower."

As she starts making her way to the bathroom I say, "I can't believe you're taking a shower in this place! It's gross."

She actually takes her shirt and bra off before she looks over her shoulder at me.

"Emily, I'm covered in mud..."

Did she seriously just wink at me? Oh God. My core starts to throb and I want nothing more than to slam her against the wall and take her right there. She unbuttons her pants before walking the rest of the way to the bathroom.

Okay, she couldn't be more obvious. The problem is working up enough nerve to actually do something about all of this sexual tension...

I try to breathe and stabilize my heart rate as I smell a lavender scent coming from the bathroom. Just as I think I have everything under control I start to hear moans coming from the shower. Fuck. I can't take it anymore.

I get up and slowly make my way to the bathroom. My head is telling me not to do this, but my need to be fucked is telling me to do something completely different. So I give over to my instincts.

I decide to jump right in, like ripping off the band-aid. She will either be all for it or reject me. Better to get it over quickly before I lose my nerve. I quickly pull back the shower curtain to see her right hand kneading her breast and her left hand moving between her legs.

She feigns surprise from my presence, but then a smirk spreads across her lips. She makes no moves to hide herself from me or to move her hand away from her center.

I let my eyes drink her body in. Just like I know she wants me too. I'm not going to let her torture me anymore.

"Need a hand?"

Before she can say anything I take off my shirt and unclasp my bra. I know she's dying to see underneath. I drop it off my shoulders and watch her lick her lips. Her hands roaming her own body while the water washes over her.

The next thing I know our bodies are moving together: groping, grinding, giving in.

My hand grips her ass as she pulls my hair back hard and sucks on my neck.

"Fuck, Hanna. That feels so... so..." My eyes roll back and I manage to grind my pussy hard on her leg, grip her shoulders. And I keep going.

"Mmmm Emily. Baby you feel so good. You taste heavenly."

She's practically devouring my body, and I'm dying for the upper hand so I push her hard against the tile wall. I take a moment to watch the water beat down - her neck, her breasts, her smooth stomach - and take the time to appreciate the view.

And I move in slow to lick the length of her collar bone before I start to suck. I need to taste every part of her.

"Fuck. Emily..." I love that she's panting and subconsciously or consciously thrusting her hips into me, desperate for any kind of friction that she can get. So I make my way down her body. Drinking up as much of her as I can.

Taking my time sucking on her nipples while I grip her ass hard and feel her fingernails digging into my back, scratching her way down as our bodies collide.

I get down on my knees and look up at her before going any further. Her eyes are filled with desperation, "What the fuck are you doing, Emily? Get to work."

I decide to have a little fun with her, like she did with me in the beginning. I run my hands up her thighs, just missing where she needs me most. "What exactly do you want me to do, babe?" I bite my lip to try to suppress my smile. She genuinely looks pissed.

"You know what I want."

"But baby... I need you to _tell_ me what you want" I suck on her inner thigh and her legs immediately open more, wishing me to go further. "**Please**, tell me what you want. I want to help you baby. _Please_" I practically beg as I suck a little further up.

"Fucking lick my pussy. I can't take it anymore." The last sentence comes out as a plead rather than a reprimand and I decide to give her what she wants.

I lean in and taste her, my tongue searching for the bundle of nerves. Her fingers find my hair and I look up to see her eyes roll back and her head lean against the wall as my hands run up her legs and I grab hold of her ass. She starts to pant uncontrollably. My mouth never disconnects from it's mission.

"Unnnh that feels so good, baby. Suck it so good baby, right there right there. Right fucking there. Oh fuck"

I take my time, giving her everything that I've got. When she's practically humping my face I know that she's about there, so I go back to her clit and flick my tongue across it repeatedly. She starts to shake, letting curse words flow from her mouth along with my name.

When she looks back down at me, there's a sense of relief in her eyes. They aren't as heavy with desire as they were before. But mine have not had any sort of release. And I'm ready for it.

So I crash my lips into hers and use all of my strength to show her who's boss and that I'm not going to quit until I get what I want. When I pull back from her a little I look in her eyes to find that the lust has returned. She quickly crashes back into me, serving me with the same strength I served her. She moans into my mouth and I decide to take this party into the bedroom.

We don't even take the time separate our bodies to turn the water off or search for towels. I push her down onto the bed. "Get on all fours" I manage to issue the demand.

"What?" she looks semi-confused. This is going to be fun. "You're going to get on your hands and knees for me"

She still looks perplexed, but gets into the position. Then I get behind her, my knees on the outside of hers, my breasts rubbing against her back as I start to grind myself against her. She starts to whimper as she realizes what I'm doing.

"Your ass. God it turns me on all the time, Hanna. I'm going to ride you like there's no tomorrow." She isn't even saying anything anymore. She's just letting me have my way with her.

I'm practically humping her now and grunting the whole time - our bodies a tangled wet mess - and I bite down on her shoulder. "Don't... Don't... St-stop..." she manages to grit out.

A smirk comes to my face and I lean back so that my body is sitting straight up, but my core doesn't leave her ass. My hands grip her hips. "I bet you fucking love this, don't you? Me humping your ass like a man would. But I bet I'm getting you off so much better than any man ever has." My hand sneaks around and I start to finger her clit. She practically growls in response and works to grind her ass into me, needing more friction.

"Fucking say my name. Tell me how good it feels."

"Oh fuck, Emily. Emily, please don't stop. I'm so horny. You feel so good. Mmmmmm. Yes, yes!"

I'm starting to lose it just by the sound of her voice, breaking my rhythm against her. But I keep going harder, rubbing myself against her.

"OH, oh right there! Right fucking there! Harder! Harder! More, give me fucking more" The moans coming from her mouth are purely animalistic and I can't help but follow suit.

"Yeah, you fucking like that" And I ride her until I see stars, a wave of pure euphoria washing over me.

My body collapses on top of her and I move to lay beside her. She looks over at me and is panting like she just ran a marathon.

"Why the fuck have we not done this before now?"


End file.
